Luck on a Blind Date
by Jamison Colleen
Summary: AU SV Fluff! Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Just something that kinda came to me. Hope you enjoy. Complete fluffiness!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…blah, blah, blah. I will take credit for the plot though.

"Francie, I don't like this idea at all!"

"Why not, Syd?"

"Because it's a blind date, I'm not a blind date kind of person."

"C'mon Sydney. He seems like a really great guy."

"Then you should go on a date with him," I responded.

Francie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure Will would love that. Besides it would be awesome for you to have someone, then we can double date!"

I sighed. "You're not going to let me not do this are you?"

"Of course not. Just one date, please?"

"Alright, alright."

Francie squealed. "Awesome! I'll call him now."

"Eric why did you set me up on a blind date?"

"Because you don't get out enough man."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't. Your life revolves around work."

"Work is important though."

"So are women."

"You're not going to let this go."

"Nope."

"Alright, fine, I'll go."

"Awesome man. I swear you'll thank me afterwards. I promise."

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Look who's nervous," Francie teased, "And of course you look good, I picked out your outfit."

I looked in the mirror. I had to admit, I did look pretty good, all thanks to Francie. I was wearing dark jeans, a green lacey silk camisole and a cream button down sweater over it.

"If this date doesn't go well I'm never going to forgive you."

Francie gave me a hug, "It'll go well."

I sat at the bar nursing a beer and feeling nervous. I definitely wasn't sure about this blind date thing.

I sighed as I scanned the restaurant making sure that I hadn't missed her. Weiss never really told me anything about her. He had just said that she was "smoking hot" and I wouldn't be able to miss her. That's when I saw a gorgeous girl heading my way.

I was nervous as I entered the restaurant. I knew that I was a little early, so I decided to head to the bar to ease my nerves.

I was heading that way when I saw a really good looking guy sitting at the bar. He looked like he was alone and he was blonde, that was all I had to go on. I decided to make my way over to him.

She headed over to me and I could help but think that Weiss was definitely right about her.

I stood up and smiled as she neared and her smile matched my own.

"Hi, I'm Michael," I said as I extended my arm.

She weakly took my hand as the smile slowly disappeared from her face and was replaced by a look of disappointment.

I nearly panicked thinking that after seeing me in the light she was disappointed in how I looked or talked or something.

I felt my smile drop. His name was Michael. I was supposed to be meeting a Jake. Why couldn't he be Jake? Or actually why couldn't I be meeting Michael! I liked his name better, and I definitely liked the way he looked.

He looked troubled at my sudden change in attitude.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

I blushed. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, um…I'm supposed to be meeting someone on a blind date and I thought that you might be him."

A blush crept across his face. "Well, in that case I'm pretty embarrassed too. I'm supposed to meeting someone for a blind date as well."

I tried to mask my disappointment. "Really?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I don't usually do this kind of thing, but my friend Eric insisted."

"Sounds like my friend Francie who organized all of this."

There was an awkward silence and then Michael cleared his throat. "Well since our blind dates don't seem to be here, could I get you a drink?"

"Sure, I'd like that."

I felt like an idiot. We were both here waiting on other people, yet I was buying her a drink. I guess maybe I was hoping that our blind dates would assume we were together and think they got stood up.

"My name's Sydney Bristow by the way," she said interrupting my thoughts.

"Michael Vaughn," I said as I extended my hand again. This time she took it with a smile. I was impressed with her grip.

"What do you do Sydney?"

"Literature professor, actually. I just never wanted to leave college life," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I'm a high school teacher and hockey coach."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"What subject do you teach?"

"Political science, and then the hockey class."

"You have a hockey class!"

I laughed, "Yep, I really pushed for it. Our team is one of the best in the state."

"I might have to check that out."

I grinned. "You really should."

We sat there comfortably for a moment, and I was half tempted to ask her if she wanted to leave and maybe grab some dinner with me when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Michael Vaughn?"

"Yes?" I turned around to find myself face to face with a pretty redhead.

"Hi, I'm Katherine McClain," I looked at her, "Eric set us up."

I got knocked out of my state fast, "Right, sorry."

"I wasn't expecting you to bring someone," she said rather sarcastically.

I could already tell I wasn't going to like her.

Sydney quickly interjected. "Don't worry I'm not with him. I'm just here waiting on my own blind date," she added with a smile.

That seemed to set Katherine's mind at ease.

"Do you want to get our table?"

"Umm…sure," I said as I started to get up. "Just give me a minute to pay the tab."

"I was going to run off to the restroom, so I'll see you in a minute," she said as she walked off.

"You should be relieved," Sydney said.

"What?"

She grinned. "She's definitely not hideous."

Yeah, but she's not you my mind said. "That's true."

She fumbled with her purse. "Let me pay you back for that drink."

"No way. It was my treat. I had a really nice time talking to you."

She gently smiled. "I really did too."

"I wish the circumstances were different though."

She nodded then gave my arm a squeeze. "It was really nice meeting you." And with that she was gone.

I was stunned at her quick departure until Katherine came up behind me. "You ready?"

"Umm…yeah, let's eat."

I was just about to leave thinking that Jake was never going to show, when in he walked.

"Sydney Bristow?" he asked.

I smiled. "You must be Jake."

He smiled back. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright, they should still have our table."

We were led to our table and I noticed that Jake really wasn't bad looking at all. Tall, blonde, green eyes, amazing dimples…

I shook my head. That wasn't Jake. That was Michael I was thinking of. Why was I thinking of him?

After ordering Jake tried to make small talk. "So Francie tells me that you're a professor?"

"I teach literature."

"Wow…I could never imagine doing that. I was never really into English in school. Math is more of my thing."

It took everything in me to not make a face…I despised math.

The rest of the evening went pretty much the same. Just made mindless small talk. I found myself glancing over to Michael and Katherine's table more and more and took great pleasure in seeing that they didn't seem to be enjoying their evening either.

After saying our goodbyes Jake and I headed into our separate directions. I lingered at my car though hoping I might see Michael.

"How'd the date go?" a voice from behind me asked.

I smiled. "It was alright. How about yours?"

"Eh…honestly, didn't really go that well."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm not."

"And why's that?"

"I met someone I'd like to get to know better."

I grinned. "You should ask her for her number then."

"Good idea, let me go find her," he pretended to walk off. "So I can have your number?"

"Definitely," I said as I wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper.

He smiled, "I'll call you then."

"I'd like that."

There was an awkward moment, and we both kind of looked away. He smiled again and walked off to his car.

I didn't let myself get disappointed. There'd be plenty of time for first kisses later.


	2. blind date2

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

"How'd the date go?" Francie asked me as soon as I entered the apartment.

"It went really well," I said with a smile.

She clapped. "I knew you and Jake would hit it off! I just knew it!"

My smile faded. "Umm…yeah he was nice."

"Whoa, wait a second Syd. You just said it went really well, now he's nice?"

"Well Jake and I didn't really hit it off. But I did meet this other guy."

"You were picking up guys while you were on a date?" she asked sounding upset.

"No! Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"There was a guy at the bar who was also meeting a blind date, and we confused each other for our dates. We got to talking since we were both waiting, and hit it off."

"Did you and Jake even have dinner?"

"Yes, of course we did. We just didn't really have a lot in common."

"What about this other guy?"

"He had dinner with his date…"

"And?" Francie asked.

"We met up as we were leaving and he asked for my number."

A smile returned to Francie's face. "Well I was rooting for you and Jake, but I'm just happy that there's someone who sparked your interest. So, what's he like?"

"Really nice," I gushed. "And gorgeous. You'd definitely approve in that department."

She grinned, "You think he'll call you?"

"I think so, and I really hope so."

"So, she was smokin' hot wasn't she?" Weiss greeted me as I walked inside.

"Umm…yeah, she was alright," I said not able to get my mind off Sydney.

"Alright! What the hell is wrong with you, man? She's one of the hottest chicks I know."

"Not my type."

"What is your type then? Because if you want ugly I can give you ugly."

"Eric…shut up."

"Well explain the situation for me."

"She was nice. But I kind of met someone else."

"You met someone else on your date? Was it like the waitress or something?"

"No. It was someone who mistook me for her blind date, and I did the same to her, and we kind of hit it off after that."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seems great. Really pretty, I mean gorgeous. Smart, funny."

"Please tell me that you asked for her number."

"I'm not that much of an idiot. Of course I did."

"Good. And you better call her too."

"I will. I definitely want to see her again."


End file.
